


Cherry Wine

by mango22



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana finds out Merlin has magic after the events of 3x02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Cherry Wine by Hozier and inspiration hit me. 
> 
> Morgana finds out Merlin has magic after the events of episode 3 season 2, the Tears of Uther Pendragon Part Two. (bolded bits present, non bolded bits past)

**Morgana heard the door open and close softly, but made no move to greet him.**

**He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She felt his calloused hands on the soles of her feet, and a soft groan fell from her lips as he squeezed.**

" **You know you don't have to do that every night?" she said as he began massaging and pulling her toes.**

" **I know, but I want to. And by your contended sighs so do you."**

**He rubbed a little harder and Morgana had to admit it felt good, but right now she needed his hands somewhere else.**

**She pushed herself up on her elbows. "What I want is for you to come here and make love to me until I forget all my troubles."**

**Merlin smirked. He hiked up her nightgown inch by inch until it rested on her upper thigh. His fingers danced lightly across her smooth skin and Morgana squirmed impatiently.**

**She'd been waiting the whole day.**

**He continued stroking, eyes fixated on her pale exposed legs, and replied, "I'll make love to you till you forget your own name your Highness."**

**And in an instant Morgana was on her back again, thighs locked around Merlin's head, fingers buried in his hair as he worked his magic. She loved that he wasted no time with teasing games or foreplay and got straight down to it. Just what she needed.**

**Her cries became louder as his tongue delved deeper, hitting all the right spots. She rocked back and forth in tandem with him, their combined magic swirling around in the room until the sensations overwhelmed her mind and body, and she reached her climax.**

**Merlin gripped her hips firmly while she came in his mouth, sure to leave faint marks on porcelain skin that bruised so easily.**

**Morgana untangled her fingers from his hair and threw her arms behind her head, chest still heaving from her orgasm while Merlin got up and wiped his mouth.**

" **My turn." She said once she got her breath back.**

**Merlin clicked his tongue. "No, not tonight. Tonight will be all about you." He**

**He covered her body with his, placing both arms on either side of her head, hands curling around her ebony locks. "And we have just begun."**

**Usually Morgana wouldn't give up the opportunity to torment Merlin, to make him beg and scream for her, because as much as she enjoyed his talents, it brought her even more pleasure when he was completely at her mercy.**

**He was a fascinating sight to behold, with his flushed cheeks, slightly parted full lips, beautiful blue eyes clouded with lust, just waiting for her to grant him release. He made her feel powerful, loved, wanted in those precious moments, and Morgana relished it.**

**But today had been exhausting, filled with bad news about uprisings and potential threats to end her reign, and right now it felt wonderful to simply lie back and let Merlin fuck her into oblivion. So she just moaned and closed her eyes as he bit into the soft flesh of her neck, gently sucking on her pulse point.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Morgana covered her eyes against the glare of the morning sun, yawning and turning to face away from the window. Merlin was laying flat on his stomach, mouth hanging open as he snored. She couldn't help but chuckle softly at how at how adorable he looked.**

**She brushed the unruly hair away from his forehead, her fingers trailing down to trace the contours of his cheekbones. Her movements caused him to murmur something, and then shift oh his side, so that his back faced her.**

**She swallowed at the sight before her, wondering why she let the image get to her every time when she knew it was there, after all she had placed it herself. But whenever she saw it it felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown in her face, telling her to wake up and see things as they truly are, not how she wished it were.**

**The fomorrah wriggled around in his neck, just below his head, squirming desperately as though all it wanted was to get out and be free.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Few months earlier)

Morgana strode downstairs fully intent on barging in and confronting that petty servant. How the hell did he escape from the woods? And then he had the nerve to _fight her_ (as if he ever stood a chance against her sword). If it wasn't for that untimely roof collapsing then she would've finished him by now.

And then she wakes up in her bedroom, Gwen informing her that it was Merlin who had carried her unconscious form to the chambers after the battle chaos had subsided.

She didn't understand his agenda. Why not just leave her to be buried under the debris? One minute he was her enemy, and the next...he saves her from a crushing death. All she understood was that she had questions which only that infuriating serving boy could answer.

She was about to just go in without knocking when she heard Gaius speaking.

"You came very close to revealing your secret today Merlin! You're lucky she didn't see the flash of your eyes as you made that roof collapse with your magic. Morgana must never find out that you're a warlock, or else all this would be for nothing."

Goosebumps erupted on her flesh as she stood listening to the old physician. Suddenly everything was crystal clear.

She walked away as quietly as possible, the wheels in her head turing at the at how she should utilize this valuable knowledge to her advantage.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In the end, Morgause's idea had proved to be the perfect solution. Morgana wasn't even aware that such magic existed, but apparently it was child's play for practiced High Priestesses to raise fomorrahs.

Once the snake had been inserted in Merlin's neck, Morgana watched with fascination as he obeyed every command, bowed to every whim, no matter how ridiculous or extreme. He spilt all his secrets and she was torn between being furious at him for all the deceit and begrudgingly impressed by how he managed to fool everyone so easily. Such a misleading outward demeanor with so much burning underneath the surface.

Either way, she decided he needed to pay for his atrocities against her and all the other members of the magical community he had killed just because they were trying to rid the world of Uther and his equally blind and prejudiced son.

Morgana began by ordering Merlin to kill Gaius with the very hemlock he had given her. She watched as he murdered his beloved mentor, the man who had given him the love, trust and care he had never provided for Morgana.

Of course she was the one who had the honor of killing Uther. Once the old King was gone Morgause told her it was time to stop hiding.

The city had no ruler, Arthur was grief stricken, and the Kingdom was slowly descending into mass hysteria after the death of two such important people back to back.

Oh she would always remember the look on Arthur's face as she revealed her true identity. But it was nothing compared to his reaction when he found out about Merlin.

His loyal clumsy servant was actually the most powerful warlock in the Kingdom? And he was helping Morgana overthrow him? Arthur looked like he was trapped in a nightmare and couldn't wait to wake up any minute.

But this was one never ending nightmare for the prince. Morgause's army of the dead had captured Camelot completely. Her sister had wanted to behead both Arthur and Gwen immediately, like they had done with most of the knights, but Morgana couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't even understand why, it's not as though Arthur and Gwen would've tried to help her escape death had her powers been exposed under Uther's reign.

_But they would._ A small voice whispered in her head and she hated that she knew it was true. So she gave them the chance to either pledge allegiance or be banished forever, and it surprised no one when they chose to be outcasts.

Morgause was extremely displeased and told Morgana that letting Camelot's golden heir live would eventually lead to uprisings and rebellion and it was only inviting trouble for the future. But Morgana did nothing as she watched them walk away from her window, filled with emotions that she couldn't put a name to.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Morgana knew she had to weave magic back into the fabric of their society, normalize it, make citizens appreciate the wonders of their powers instead of fearing and loathing it. She needed to bring back everyone Uther had thrown out, have them interact and mix with the common folk, show them that just because they're different doesn't mean they're not humans just like them, instead of the monsters they've been accused of being for so long. And who better than the Druids to demonstrate how peaceful magic users really were?

This is where she found out that Merlin's reach and influence was far greater than she had imagined. He not only managed to bring the Druids out of hiding, he also searched for and brought every gifted outcast from other intolerant Kingdoms and brought them to Camelot, granting them shelter and a home, increasing Morgana's followers and supporters in town.

Apparently the prophecy attached to Merlin and his destiny to bring magic back to the realm was one that many in the magical community had been waiting for eagerly to be fulfilled. Now he simply told everyone how the prophecy was actually about him and Morgana, the true heir to the throne, and a Queen who also possessed magic herself, instead of a foolish prince who couldn't even begin to understand witches and warlocks.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sometimes Morgana would join him during his expeditions, leaving Morgause in charge, just to watch him be the leader she never thought he would be capable of being.

His personality and behavior was so erratic she didn't know what to make of it. He had a sharp tongue when it came to the knights, showed little patience and general apathy. They all cursed him behind his back but none dared show their displeasure to his face.

She suspected that his gentle, kind behavior towards the young, frightened magic users was a show, he didn't really care about them, it was just manipulation to gain their trust and support. And boy was he good at it. She wondered how quickly she would've fallen for him too had he painted her a picture of such a bright and hopeful future when she was that tyrant King's terrified ward who had just discovered her powers. _In a heartbeat,_ she imagined, just like everyone else.

He was so cold and calculating regarding all matters, except Morgana. She supposed it was because the fomorrah had declared her his master, and in all honesty his complete devotion to her shouldn't be surprising, but somehow it was. One call and he would drop everything to be by her side, look at her like she was the only one who mattered, smile encouragingly at her when she addressed a crowd, always standing with her. Soon she felt Merlin and Morgause were the only two people in the world she could trust unequivocally.

His transition from a simple minion to a trusted advisor was so natural, she didn't realize how or when it happened. If Morgause was troubled by the frequent occasions when her sister would consult him in ruling matters, or the increasing amounts of time her sister was spending with the enchanted servant, , she didn't express it. After all, it's not as though Morgana was stupid or naïve enough to let them develop into anything more than Queen and advisor, right?

Or so they had both thought. The details were a little blurry now as Morgana recalled the first night. She was sitting awake in her tent, maybe reading a letter Morgause had sent her, when she heard the flaps being opened. She turned around to see Merlin standing there with a plate of food, trying not to look sheepish.

"You didn't join us for dinner." he shrugged.

She smiled and motioned for him to sit next to her. "Thank you. I wonder what I did to deserve such nice treatment."

He made a sweeping gesture with his hand and replied, "Because you're the Queen," as though it were obvious.

"And what if I wasn't a Queen? What if I was an outcast not worth a dime? Would you still care?"

He shook his head and sighed. "You're sorely mistaken if you think I serve you because you're Camelot's Queen. I serve Camelot's Queen because it is you, mi'lady. For all I care, you could leave everything behind to go live in, I don't know, Ealdor maybe! And I'd still follow you there."

His words rang with such sincerity, it was hard to think it was all a result of some spell. "Everything I do, Your Highness, is for you. I'm sure you already know I don't give a rat's arse about everyone outside this tent, the only one who means anything to me is sitting beside me."

As soon as the words left his mouth he averted his gaze, as though scared that his confession might make Morgana uncomfortable. But on the contrary, her heart fluttered with sensations buried for so long she forgot they even existed. She had always been the second choice when it came to almost everyone in her life, Gaius, Gwen, Arthur, _Uther, she thought bitterly._ The only people who had constantly put her first was Gorlois and Morgause. And now Merlin.

She tentatively reached out and tipped his chin up, so she could see all the emotions playing on his face. Desire so plain she wondered how she hadn't seen it before, but hints of nervousness and uncertainty at what her reaction might mean for the future of their relationship.

They were at a good place right now, and he'd hate to have that ruined and there were so many other things to consider...but Morgana registered none of that as she inched closer until she could feel his breath on her cheek.

Merlin was still as a statue as she tilted her head and softly pressed her lips against against his. He closed his eyes and sighed, instantly melting into the kiss. Neither expected it to be so sweet but the night was full of surprises.

She inhaled deeply once they broke apart. Both of them looked everywhere but at each other until Merlin finally cleared his throat.

"Mi'lady I should probably-"

"Stay." she whispered.

Silence met her request as his gaze swept over her lovely form in the low lantern glow. After some time, he smiled bashfully while biting his bottom lip, and nodded slowly.

Her eyes flashed gold and the lights died, leaving them in companionable darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sometimes she wondered what would happen if Merlin managed to break free. The idea was ridiculous considering Morgause had informed her that the only way to shatter the fomorrah's hold on you permanently was by destroying the mother beast fommorah, and there was no way Merlin would be able to find it in the highly unlikely event of him gaining control of his mind even temporarily.

But there were nights Morgana feared that perhaps for a warlock as powerful as Merlin, it was possible to overpower the snake.

The nights when he pushed her down on her large bed and pinned her hands above her head, his kisses toothy and feral, his grip so tight her bones would ache, and in the middle of it all, he would suddenly stop and just stare at her in confusion. His luminous eyes filled with conflict, as if he couldn't decide whether he wanted to love or hurt the woman beneath him.

She would lie motionless under him while he battled internally. The thought of the real Merlin returning should fill her with dread.

Instead a perverse thrill coursed through her veins at the idea of an unenchanted Merlin taking her to bed, thrusting deep inside her and making her scream. Merlin who challenged her, and infuriated her, and loved her because of her flaws. Because of how she refused to simply watch in silence while her people died and her birthright was denied. Merlin whose desires was not because of a worm in his head, but the manifestation of all those months of unresolved tension between them.

She swore she caught glimpses of that Merlin in those few seconds, when the world outside ceased existing and it was just the two of them, with their harsh breaths mingling as they studied one another, hoping for the worst and the best.

But the moment would pass and a slow mischievous grin would spread across the former servant's face as he bent down to capture her lips in a loving kiss, hands impatiently taking off her peach nightgown, caressing her body as he peeled off each layer.

And she couldn't help but feel the slightest tug of melancholy in her heart. She didn't even understand why, because what could she possible hope to achieve if he did return to his normal self? After all, there was no doubt he'd kill her and her sister without a moment's consideration given that she'd made him murder his beloved mentor, the fact that she had let Arthur and Gwen live wouldn't even matter.

These thoughts couldn't plague her mind for long though, because moments later they would flip over and then she'd be all but lost in the tide of his breathing as he moaned and chanted her name like a prayer.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Her fingers pressed into his neck, as if willing the fomorrah to embed itself deeper inside his mind.**

**His love wasn't real, but she cherished it nonetheless, because it was the only kind she would ever receive from him.**


End file.
